dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Race: Half Human, Half Saiyan Aliases: Son Gohan, Golden Fighter, Great Saiyaman First Appearance: Dragon Ball Z Episode #1 Family: * Goku (Father) * Chichi (Mother) * Vedil (Wife) * Pan (Daughter) * Rohan (Son) * Hercule (Father in Law) * Goten (Brother) * Valese (Sister in Law) * Gochan (Younger Brother) * Yali (Sister in Law) * Gail (Son in Law) * Sora (Daugther in Law) * Hyo (Grand Son) * Goku Jr. (Great Grand Son) * Pearl (Grand Daughter) * Gotan (Nephew) * Gochi (Niece) * Bardock (Grand Father) * Seta (Grand Mother) * Raditz (Uncle) * Ox King (Grand Father) * Ox Queen (Grand Mother) Gohan is the Eldest Son of Goku and Chichi, and the older brother to Goten and Gochan. he is also married to Videl, and the father of Pan and Rohan. Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga through Garlic Jr. Saga named after Goku's adoptive parent (Grandpa Gohan), Gohan has a vast amount of hidden potential within him. as child Gohan was timid due to Chichi wanting for him to be raised to become a scholar. after being kidnapped by minions of Garlic Jr, Gohan demonstrate these powers by easily defeating him. after being kidnapped by Raditz, Gohan would demonstrate these powers again. after learning of two mor Saiyans that would appear on Earth within a year's time, Gohan was trained by Piccolo to help defend the Earth. after the defeat of Vegeta, Gohan journey to Namek with Bulma and Krillin to search for the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive everyone that died on Earth during the battle with the Saiyans. while on Namek Gohan battled against the Ginyu Force and Frieza. After the battle with Frieza, while Gohan waited for Goku to return home, he Battled Garlic jr again and manage to seal him in the Dead Zone Forever. Andriod Saga through Cell Games Saga Once the Andriod threat was revealed, Gohan trained with Goku and Piccolo for Three years. after Cell emerged, Gohan was trained by Goku in the Hyper Bobical Time Chamber to be his successor. after learning of the Cell Games, he competed after Goku gave up, and eventually was strong enough to defeat Cell. Great Saiyaman Saga through Kid Buu Saga after 7 years pass, Gohan has now become a Teenager, and is now in High School fighting crime disguised as a Super Hero. after his disgusie was revealed by Vedil, she forces him to teach her how to fly, and compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan also gets to see his father again as he granted one day to return to earth and compete. after a contestant is revealed as the Supreme Kai, a plot to revive a monstrous alien known as Majin Buu. after being nearly killed by Majin Buu, Gohan's hidden potential is fully awaked by the Elder Supreme Kai. after being absorbed by Majin Buu, he is eventually recused by Goku and Vegeta, by he is destroyed after Kid Buu blows up the entire planet. After being revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls, Gohan help contributes energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Ten years later, Gohan marries Vedil and has a Daughter named Pan. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga 10 more years in Dragon Ball GT, Gohan is a researcher for Capsule corp. after learning about the Black Star Dragon Balls, and Goku's revertion to childhood, Gohan helps Bulma prepare a Spaceship for goku to use to search for the Black Star Balls scattered all across the Universe. Baby Saga through Super Andriod 17 Saga During the Baby Saga, Gohan is possess by Baby and becomes one of his loyal servants. after being revied by the Sacred Water, Gohan helps revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. after the defeat of Baby, Gohan helps evalcute the Earth's inhabitants to the Planet New Tuffle. after finding out that Piccolo stayed behind on the Earth to destroy the Black Star Dragon Balls, Gohan breaks down in tears as loses his mentor and friend. During the Super Android #17 Saga, Gohan battles a resurrected General Rilldo. after being nearlt defeated by general rilldo, he is saved by Majuub. afterwards he battles Super 17 along with the other Z Fighters and is easily defeated. Shadow Dragon Saga after the Dragon Balls were gather the Black Smoe Dragon emerged due to their over usage and created the Shadow Dragons. durind the battle against Syn Shenron, Gohan contribute his maximium energy to revive Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers. in the final battle against Omega Shenron Gohan battle against him along with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten until Goku was able to defeat him with a Universal Spirit Bomb. King Proton Dragon Ball SF Generation Saga through Cobra Saga Dr. Yale Saga through Super Andriod 22 Saga 36th World Tournament Saga through Malvoc Saga Ark Saga through Ark Jr. Saga Dragon Ball GF Transfromations and Power Ups Great Ape as a child, Gohan was able to transform into a Great Ape under the light of a Full Moon, as long as he had a Saiyan Tail. Super Saiyan after training in the Hyper Bobical Time Chamber, Gohan gains this transformation after intense training. Dragon Buster A Mode Gohan unknowingly gains.Dragon Buster Increases him power ten-fold. Super Saiyan 2 after the destruction of Android #16, Gohan was the first to reach this transformation of Super Saiyan. this made him strong enough to defeat Cell. Ultimate Gohan Gohan's Hidden Potential fully awaken by the Elder Supreme Kai. after not focusing much on his training, his Hidden Potential vanished. it was reawaken from a wish from Goku after he returned in Dragon Ball SF. Super Saiyan 3 after intense training, Gohan reached this transformation in Dragon Ball SF, and first used it in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Golden Ape during the Ark Saga, Gohan's Tail was restored by the Elder Supreme Kai making him able to transform into a Great Ape, and then a Golden Ape. Super Saiyan 4 after gaining control as a Golden Ape, Gohan was able to Transform into Super Saiyan 4 making him to first Half Human, Half Saiyan Hrybid to reach this form of Super Saiyan. Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 Gohan as a Super Saiyan 4 using his Hidden Potential to transform into this state of a Super Saiyan 4, seen in Dragon Ball SF. External Link Dragon Ball SF Site Category:Characters